


lure you into the dark

by nicotinedaydream



Series: Dangerous Liaisions [1]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: A retelling of the film from David's point of view, starting with the night he catches Michael and Star together.





	lure you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this for what feels like forever, trying to get it right. Happy with how it has turned out, so here we are. I've included the first part from the film's deleted scenes (I believe those scenes gave more context and depth, so really recommend seeing them if you haven't). And, Star's story is something I haven't decided on yet, but she's definitely a runaway for sure.

David stands, leaning against his motorcycle, cigarette in his mouth a small placation for the restless hunger curled inside; biding his time, waiting. There are bodies everywhere on the boardwalk tonight and all of them, big or small, are walking platters of snacks for the taking. But one, just one, holds his attention.

A lone boy chasing Star.

Star blends in among the humans with an idle stroll, arm hooked around Laddie's shoulders. Laddie glances up at her for a moment, before his eyes flick behind him in curiosity. Thankfully, the child is now not the only one who has noticed the presence following close behind them.

Star turns around, bracelets jangling, her long tangle of hair flowing in waves down her back. She smiles that sweet, sweet smile David knows could get her whatever she wants, and the boy stops in his footsteps, a near perfect resemblance to a startled child caught red-handed with its hand in the cookie jar.

David smirks, slowly exhaling a lungful of smoke, and watches.

The boy is handsome, though maybe a bit too jock-ish for David's normal tastes, head bowed, hands stuck in his pockets. Almost every young guy in Santa Carla seems to look at Star like that, at some point or another. They're always shy, or baffled at the attention, as if she's some ancient goddess who has fallen from a cloud and lost her way; an angel in disguise, bound to steal their hearts.

It's quite ridiculous, really, but something David could use if he so chooses.

Star walks off after a while, when her flirty eyes have done their work, Laddie right beside her. The boy trails behind them again, turning away a younger boy who'd come up and badgered him in a high, nasally voice. Whiny brat seems to be the boy's brother and, David notes, is wearing ridiculous clothes, which scream loudly that he's a useless dork too big for his breeches. He's holding a horror comic, too. _Vampires Everywhere_. Cute.

David does contemplate following the three of them, but his aching gums and the hollow lurch in his stomach remind him what he's here for. He releases a thick breath, grinds the stub of his cigarette out on the ground with his boot, and starts off in the opposite direction; somewhere he can feel his boys, the subtle yet strong pull of bonded blood hard to resist.

He's sure Star won't get into  _too_  much trouble.

***

Star is trying to leave with the boy from last night, which is funny, hilarious, in fact, because she knows he's not going to allow it. How purposely stupid of her. She heads toward him at the call of her name, a slight tremble in her step, and hops onto his bike, wrapping her arms around his middle. David can hear her thoughts, rattling about in that pitiful mind of hers. She isn't happy, but tough. Neither is he.

The boy frowns at him from across the boardwalk, his younger brother yet again beside him, like a little lapdog. David pauses, looks him up and down, considering. There's something in this kid's eyes, but what… Bravery? Foolishness? Yeah, that'd be about right.

 _Bad town for such a pretty_   _face_ ,he muses, tapping his fingers on the handle of his bike, an offbeat but centred rhythm, and he makes sure his next thought is a deliberate nudge into Star's own. 

_'Good work.'_

Star shivers against him, arms loosening from his waist, like she wants to run, but then tightening again as he hits the gas in a loud rev and drives off. She doesn't say a single word on the ride back.

Huh. Maybe the girl is smarter than he thought.

***

"Just you. Come on.  _Just_ _you_."

The boy— _Michael_ is his name, it turns out—isn’t only brave and foolish. He's a spitfire, too. David likes it, would love to push him, see how far he'll go, but a threat, however mortal, is a threat. He'd usually rip a throat out, drink his fill, and throw away the body. Dinner time; nothing more, nothing less.

This time is different.

Star begs him not to, her heavy and anxious thoughts giving him a bad headache. He nearly tells her to go jump. The bluff is high enough, he supposes, plus she's become an absolute bore lately.

"How far are you willing to go, Michael?" he challenges instead, licking his lips and letting his eyes linger on the boy's closed, strained fists.

"David,  _please_ ," she pleads, voicing her concern, perhaps thinking it'll change his mind. Ah, predictable Star. He ignores her.

Michael stares at him, eyes determined, teeth bared. It's not threatening, not at all, and David wonders what the boy would do if he flashed his own sharp teeth. Would Michael run? Attempt a hopeless fight like Star had? Give in?

He'll just have to wait and find out.

***

Brave, foolish Michael drinks. Star thinks this boy is her first kill, hand-picked for her from the coldness of his heart, but she's wrong. Oh, so,  _so_  wrong.

Michael's distrustful, serious exterior is gone, shed like a second skin, the blood in his system more powerful than any drug he's ever going to experience. He's a stumbling, loose-limbed mess, with a grin that is almost endearing, and David sits back and enjoys the view.

Marko and Paul congratulate Michael, then instantly begin shoving him around and taunting him playfully. Dwayne sits next to David, watching with a dark gaze as Marko feeds Michael another sip from the bottle. David smirks and finally lets his eyes find Star.

Star is cowering in the corner, holding onto Laddie, glaring at him with a ferocity he hasn’t seen in a while; not since they'd picked her off the streets and dragged her down to their hideout, David's promises of safety and comfort to a runaway girl such as herself failing to ease her struggles.

_'David. Stop this.'_

_'Take it easy, Star. We're just having a bit of fun.'_

Star bites her lip and leaves to disappear behind the curtain. Laddie starts to follow her, but stops to turn and look back at David, glint of curiosity in his eyes as they light up, about to change his mind. Star grabs his arm and pulls him back with another hard glare in David's direction.

"Come on, Laddie," she mutters, short, flustered, the stink in her gaze not wilting.

David waves at Laddie, the kid's little arm darting out from behind the curtain in answer before he's tugged away. Adorable kid. Too bad he's Star's pet. His eyes drift over to Michael again.

_"C'mooooon Mikey!"_

_"Yeah, come on, Mikey! It'll be cool!"_

Michael, tripping between Paul and Marko, the two boys trying to get him to smoke another joint, just laughs; giddy, high and carefree. It's possibly the most attractive thing David has ever seen.

Yes, Star might have Laddie as her little pet, but David's not worried.

He has Michael now.

***

Star had held on for dear life when he and the boys had taken her to the railroad bridge; she'd even needed Dwayne's help getting down to the bars, gripping onto them, body trembling. The girl, she'd had a strong spirit, but David thinks that soon vanished after she realised what they had done to her… _were_ going to do to her.

Michael's reaction is no different, and he fumbles for purchase on the bars, palms sweaty, fingers slipping, refusing to let go.

The train passes, but Michael still holds on.

David waits. He hears Marko chuckle in his ear, hears Paul whistle and hoot, and sees Dwayne shake his head with a silent grin. They all know what's coming.

Michael can't hold on forever.

" _Let go_ ,  _Michael_ ," he breathes, both Marko and Paul snickering close beside him.

Michael does, _finally_ , let go, and a single word falls from his lips; a shout of confusion, pure terror and adrenaline. The boys begin to chant Michael's name, welcoming their brother, another lucky member to their undead family.

David smirks in delight, rising through the fog in preparation to catch Michael as he drops toward him. When Michael tries to leave, and David knows he will, he'll be sure to remind him of this night. What he'd said before he fell. Whose name.

Not Marko.

Not Paul.

Not Dwayne.

 _David_.

***

Michael visits Star regularly in the following days. David pretends he can't hear the noises they make from behind the curtain; nothing less than pornographic, vulgar,  _irritating_. He curses himself for listening, resists the enticing, palpable urge to throw her out into the sun, to rid himself of her pathetic existence and take what is his.

Star must know he listens, because whenever he meets her eyes she turns away. David acts like he doesn't care, but the boys know trouble when they see it. They've been around each other for far too long not to notice when something isn't right in their midst.

"What's going on, David?"

"Nothing."

"Star doesn't seem to think so."

" _Dwayne_."

"You know what affects you, affects all of us."

Dwayne, the bastard, is right. If something is bothering one of them, the rest can sense it. Funny things like that tend to happen when you share the same sire.

"I'm fixing it."

"Are you?"

Not yet… but he will.

***

Michael runs when he sees them for what they really are; the monster he is soon to become, born from the taste of David's blood and a fresh, warm kill.

"Naw, did we scare him off?" Paul cackles.

David sighs, exasperated. He hates this, hates  _waiting_ , but he's never been one to give up without a fight—and he knows Michael is going to give him just that.

"He'll come around eventually. They always do."

"You sure about that, Davey? This one's pretty tense," Marko teases, licking dried blood from between his gloved fingers.

_'I hope you know what you're doing, David.'_

Dwayne stares at him, wary, apprehensive; always was the quiet and brooding one, never taking David's word for law without questioning the consequences himself. Doesn’t matter, though. Everything is going to work out fine.

Michael is  _his_.

***

Two nights later, Michael comes back. To say David is surprised would be a lie. He knew Michael would return. Star is not here, however, surely, he doesn't want Star this time.

"Come back for something, Michael?" he asks, grinning.

Michael's face falls when he sees him, and a growl leaves his lips.

"Where's Star?"

Never mind, then.

"Why? Want to finish what you started last time you were here?" He's being aggressive, he knows, but he can't help it. Michael isn't supposed to be back for Star. He's meant to be here for eternity, for freedom… for  _David_.

Michael's face falls further at his cold, calculated tone. "You were  _here_ , all those times?" he stammers, voice choked. David can hear his heartbeat, a rapid humming in his chest. There's adrenaline, anger, there, possibly a little fear. Good.

"I'm always here, Michael." He chuckles bitterly, lighting a cigarette and resting it between his lips. "You forget this is my home."

Michael's eyes harden a fraction. "You always let another guy come into your home and steal your girl?"

There it is, that foolish bravado. Michael's baiting him. Does he think David will lose control? Kill him so quickly… before he's had his fun?

"Star's not mine… but I think you already know that by now," he says wryly, eyes darting to the bed behind the curtain. Michael's eyes follow. "Don't you, Michael?"

"Stop it," Michael hisses, kicking at the ground in frustration. "You did this!"

David laughs darkly and leans back in his wheelchair, parting his legs in a lazy stretch. "I didn't do anything." He inhales the cigarette between his lips, blowing the smoke out in Michael's direction, and the boy coughs and glares, less threatening than a ruffled kitten. "You did that all on your own. Star was your little mistake."

"I'm not talking about Star,  _David_ ," Michael spits. He paces for another few seconds, stops, then whirls around with a mighty defensive look in his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. What you're doing to me."

Hm. Interesting.

"Go on," he rumbles, daring the boy to finish.

Michael doesn’t answer. He kicks at the ground again with a curse, and strides forward to where David's sitting. David raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to throw the first punch. He doesn't throw a punch; in fact, if anything, his fists uncurl. Michael's hands are shaking as he snatches the cigarette from his lips, throwing it behind him. David's about to tell him off for that one, but then Michael's straddling his lap, fingers rough as they pull his head back.

"Careful, Michael," he murmurs icily. "What would your little Star say if she could see you being this reckless?"

David doesn't know why, but this is  _not_  the fight he'd expected.

Michael's face contorts, teeth bared and his eyes a feverish, burning amber. " _Fuck you_ ," he seethes, before pressing their mouths together in a harsh, biting kiss.

Oh, no. It’s even better.

***

Marko dies the next day from a stake through the heart, howling in agony, convulsing, while three boys run away covered in Marko's guts. One of them is Michael's younger brother.

Rage. Anguish.  _Betrayal_. David feels them all, and doesn't bother to think as he grabs the boy's ankle. Emerson's eyes light up in fear as he shrieks, and if it weren't for the sun, David knows he would have killed the little shit. When he returns, David sees Dwayne comforting a sobbing Paul kneeling beside the body. 

 _Marko._  

Their brother's skin is blistered, mouth frozen in a tortured scream, eyes wide and unseeing yet still so filled with suffering.

David throws a book from Dwayne's shelf, roaring in frustration, and the book hits the wall, its pages flying, along with the pigeons who have left their roosts; in mourning of their friend's death or his outburst, David has no idea. 

Dwayne turns to him and stares, a dismayed look in his eyes.

_'Michael?'_

David snarls, blinking at the sting of tears in his eyes. Crying is pointless. It's emotion, it's human, it's  _weak_.

Weakness is not something he needs right now.

***

Marko is a dissolved corpse, Paul is nothing more than toxic waste, and Dwayne is a steaming pile of leftover chunks. His boys are dead, gone, but still one remains.

 _Michael_.

Michael fights him, again, and it's not exactly a revelation this time. David knew it would lead to this, one way or another.

"You tried to make me a killer!" Michael shouts, lunging for him at hurtling speed, which David dodges at the last second, sending Michael crashing into the wall.

"You  _are_ a killer," he sneers, watching Michael recover from his landing. "Or was Marko not part of your plan?"

Michael's eyes widen, and for the smallest brief second, David can see a spark of guilt in those eyes… but it disappears as Michael lowers his head.

"That wasn't my fault," he mutters, the heart under his skin hammering in a fast and uneven gallop. Ha. Michael must know he is lying.

David laughs, low, shallow, a nasty curl to his lips. "Was it not that stupid, shit-head brother of yours and his little hunter friends who  _killed_ Marko?" He doesn’t give Michael a chance to respond, his fanged smile stopping the boy's reply in its tracks.

" _My turn_."

***

Michael hovers above him, his expression pained, afflicted, and David smiles. If someone had asked why, he would have said it was because it didn't matter; his death, it's not important. A human exterior, family, friends.  _Star_. None of that matters.

Michael's hanging by a thread, and sooner or later… that thread will snap.

One day.

After all, David's blood is still in his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, and let me know what you thought! I'm working on a longer story that continues off from the end of the film, and will be a sequel to this, so any constructive criticism or kind words helps lots.


End file.
